Aslan Waaran
Handle: Liitha Description Character Name: Aslan Waaran Split personalities: Gayl, Jakar Age: 24 Gender: Male Physical Description: Straw blonde shoulder long hair, brown eyes, 5'7", 154 pounds Place of Birth/Raising: Mayene One Power Earth: 3 Fire: 3 Air: 10 Water: 8 Spirit: 8 Strength: 32 Skill: 28 Potency: 60 Weapon Score: 7 History Born to a minor noble house as the youngest of 7 children. His mother was Andoran, and his father brought her back after traveling to see a little of the world. Having so many elder siblings his father didn't see much of him as he being the youngest wasn't important for inheritance, instead it was the three eldest siblings that enjoyed their fathers attention. His mother however showed love for all the children, and being an afterthought with 8 years up to his next sibling, he was spoiled by being the only baby and then child in the household, both by servants and being protected by his older siblings. Learning to read he soon became a dreamer, wishing to see the world, he also used the stories to get listeners. Coming into his teens he gained interest for riding and soon his priorities would be set, when not on the horseback he would be off telling girls about stories from books, in the coming years he would have several sweethearts. It was around his 19th birthday a stormy night, he had a unsteady sleep and woke to find the house in havoc by a fire being started in the stables. The fire was put out, but later that evening Aslan grew sick. He had high fever and it was doubtful he would pull through, though two days later he suddenly where recovered and up walking. Nothing more happened for two years, while Aslan decided that he wanted to see the world like his father had, to see if the stories where true. It was then small things started happening, he would have troubles lighting the fire when he camped, only suddenly the wet sticks would be alight. Aslan grew nervous after a while, and he always felt unwell for a day after it happening, though slowly he would be less unwell for each time. He was scared thought what would happen if it was discovered, and drew away from peoples, keeping more and more to himself. He didn't dare go home. One day alone on the road he where attacked by bandits, never having focused to much on his weapon training he had troubles defending himself. Only the next he would remember would be when he suddenly found himself siting in front of a fire alone in a camp and it was evening. He found himself looking at the bandits and anger bubbled in his eyes. They dared, suddenly the road where turning to mud, and the bandits were slipping and falling, wind was picking up and Aslan could feel anger grow paralelly with the wind as he stabbed the bandits slipping around in the mud. Jakar mounted the gelding, riding away with the wind rippling in his clothes. His brown eyes where cold as he rode of the road and set up camp, he would need to boil water to cleanse his wounds. Suddenly the world was growing foggy, what was happening? Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies